


honey

by sventeen



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, NAOKI PUTTING GROSS SHIT IN HIS MOUTH, Slime, Trypophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sventeen/pseuds/sventeen
Summary: aichi gets sick, naoki investigates, nastiness ensues





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> hi how ya doin

I hadn’t seen Aichi at school for a couple days, so when he finally showed back up, I kinda felt like cryin’. Don’t get me wrong, not like a sad kinda cryin’! More like, I wanted to shed some manly tears because my best friend was okay, y'know? That’s perfectly healthy! I think.

“Hey! Aichi! You’re back! Everything okay?”

His eyes went wide and he jolted up a little, like I startled him or somethin’. Then he shook his head and quietly laughed it off. “I-I’m fine, Naoki-kun. I just wasn’t feeling too good. Thanks for being worried about me.”

Well, he said he was fine, and I didn’t have much of a reason to doubt him, so I just smiled. “Well, jeeze, maybe give a guy some warning next time before gettin’ sick!”

I took my seat, and class started. About halfway into my latest paper margin masterpiece (Rayzon, from _Galaxyslinger vs Rayzon III_ – a real cinematic work of art, if you’ve never seen it), I glanced up and saw Aichi idly scratchin’ at his neck, right under his collar.

I didn’t think much of it at the time, but as class went on, every time I looked up, he was doin’ it. Sometimes he’d catch himself and stop, but then he’d wind up just diggin’ at it again. When class wrapped up, he stood and started for the door, and I caught him before he went out into the hallway.

“Hey, you sure you’re feelin’ okay?”

“I am! There’s no need to worry about me, really!” He seemed pretty anxious to get out of the room, and when he brushed past, I turned to watch him leave. Coulda sworn I saw blood at his fingertips, though if there was, it was gone when he came back in. Guess he went to wash it off– or maybe I was just imaginin’ things? I shrugged it off.

All day, though… I kept seein’ him scratchin’ at himself. Mostly his neck, but sometimes he’d rub at his shoulder or his chest through the fabric of his blazer. It was seriously startin’ to concern me!

When we had the Cardfight Club meeting, it felt like he wasn’t concentrating. He kept misplaying, and askin’ for columns over and over, and forgettin’ where he put triggers. Usually he’s so good at keeping up, it was weird seein’ him fumble so badly.

And the scratching! He kept doin’ it, even while fighting!

“Aichi,” Misaki said, concern in her voice, “you’ve been scratching at your neck this whole time. Are you alright?”

At least I ain’t the only one who noticed!

“I am! I just… stumbled into some poison ivy the other day. It’s not as bad as it was, but it’s still bugging me.” He smiled, but it seemed kinda off.

Misaki contemplated his reply for a second before nodding. “If you say so.” I kinda got the feelin’ she wasn’t really satisfied with the answer. I sure wasn’t, anyway.

And that’s why I followed him home! I know that makes me sound hella creepy, but my intentions were good, okay!? I just wanted to be extra-sure that Aichi was alright! Any friend would do the same, I’m totally sure of it!

I watched him go inside, then I waited around for a while before ringing the doorbell. His mom answered and invited me in.

“I know Aichi went back to school today, but I think he’s still feeling under the weather,” she explained, “It’s times like these I’m glad he has such caring friends to support him.”

“W-Well, he’s a real great guy! It’s hard not to wanna support him!” I laughed sheepishly, and she laughed with me before pointing me up the stairs towards his room.

I slipped off my shoes, ran up the stairs, and knocked at his door. “Oy, Aichi!” Then I knocked again, for good measure. “Aichi! You in there?”

The door opened a crack, and he stuck his face through. “Naoki? Uh… hi. How did you know where I lived?”

See, that was a hard question, because I totally didn’t even think about him askin’ it. “Uh! Well, erm, I… asked… Shingo! Yeah! Ol’ Granny Glasses totally gave me your address, I mean, I dunno how he knew it, but he is your big fan, right? Hahaha!”

I was sweating a little, and Aichi probably noticed, ‘cuz the look he gave me was pretty concerned.

“Well, I’ll admit I shoulda called you first, or uh, asked if I could come over, but I wasn’t really thinkin’ about it! You’ll forgive me, right?”

He nodded, giving me a small smile. “Of course.” As he spoke, his fingers reached up to rub at his neck through his sweater. This time, there was no mistakin’ it– there was definitely blood under his fingernails. “But I’m studying right now, so I can’t really hang out. Let’s make better plans tomorrow at school, okay?”

He tried to close the door, but I stuck my foot in the threshold. I couldn’t just leave without figuring out the truth. “Aichi, please. I know somethin’s not right. Can'tcha tell me?”

“I told you I’m fine.”

“You’re not, though! It’s obvious!”

“Naoki-kun…”

“Please, Aichi.”

Nothing else was said. He opened the door wide for me, and closed it once I was inside.

“It’s… gross.” As he spoke, he seemed intent on avoiding eye contact. “Are you sure you want to know?”

I nodded, and he gingerly slipped his turtleneck off over his head.

He warned me it was gross, but it still didn’t prepare me for what I saw.

There were… holes. Little black holes dotting his flesh, from around the side of his neck down his shoulder, stretchin’ over his collarbone and some of his upper chest. Takin’ a closer look, the skin ringin’ 'em was red and inflamed, the places he’d been scratchin’ even worse off.

What really did it for me, though, were the holes that weren’t empty. Some of 'em had little round, brown things in 'em, and it… ugh! It made me wanna vomit! I’m surprised I didn’t right there!

“I think they’re seeds,” he said quietly, pointing to one in particular. I didn’t really want to get up close 'n’ personal with 'em again, but I leaned in anyway. The one he was talkin’ about had a little green sprout coming out of it, and I practically felt my brain melting tryin’ to process it.

“What… is this? How did this even happen!?”

Aichi shook his head. “I don’t know. I woke up with a rash earlier this week, and didn’t think much of it… but then it turned into this. I stayed home, thinking it would just go away, but it hasn’t gotten better at all.”

“How come you didn’t tell anyone!? Does your mom or sis even know!?”

“They don’t. I didn’t want to worry anybody, especially when I have no idea what this is in the first place.”

“But how is anyone supposed to even start helpin’ ya if ya don’t let 'em know what’s wrong!?”

He didn’t answer. Probably didn’t know how to answer. Considerin’ the sticky situation, I realized I couldn’t really fault him on his decisions.

I sighed. “Here. Lemme help. You got any tweezers?”

“Well, yes, in the bathroom, but– wait, you’re not–!”

I was already out the door before he could finish, and once I’d rummaged through his bathroom cabinets and gotten what I’d came for, I walked back in and closed the door. “Sit on the edge'a the bed there,” I said, pulling the chair at his desk around to the bedside.

“W-Wait, I don’t think this is a good idea!”

“You got any other ideas, then? 'Cuz if not, just sit down!”

There was some hesitance, but he finally did as I told him. “Sheesh, I’m tryin’ to help, okay? Have a little faith!”

Swallowing hard and steeling my nerves, I leaned in and pushed the tweezers into one of the little holes. I was goin’ as gentle as I could, but the discomfort was obvious on his face. I gripped the seed, briefly wondering if I should warn him before deciding it’d just be easier to go ahead.

So I yanked it out, my free hand flyin’ to his face and cuppin’ his mouth to smother his scream.

He slapped my hand away and backed up onto the bed. “Y-You could have said something before doing that…!”

Damn. Maybe I shoulda warned him after all. “W-Well, I thought it’d make the anxiety worse if I told ya! I think you’ve been properly warned now, so c'mere!”

Begrudgingly, he scooted close again. It was then I saw what pullin’ out the seed had done.

A thin trail of what looked like blood had started to dribble out of the hole. Blood, and some kinda… oily-lookin’ black stuff. Aichi looked pretty freaked out, and I probably did, too, but neither of us wanted to touch it, or get it on anythin’.

“After we finish, you can get in the shower. Sound good?”

He nodded with an unsure expression, and I took it as my cue to continue.

Leanin’ back in, I started pluckin’ the seeds from other holes. Aichi grit his teeth and gripped at the edge'a the bed so hard his knuckles went white. I won’t deny I felt bad, but all I could do was assure him I was makin’ it as quick as I could.

The more seeds I pulled, the more'a that gunk we had to see. Strangely, we noticed it smelled… really good?

That sounds mega gross, I know! And it totally is! But it’s true! It smelled like flowers. Real sweet, but not annoying, you know?

The more of the stuff that appeared, the stronger we could smell it. And I didn’t know about Aichi, but the stronger I could smell it, the weirder I felt. It was like a fog setting over my mind, like I was slowly losin’ the ability to think about anything I was doin’.

“Naoki… kun?”

I smiled, the tweezers dropping to the floor with a clatter. I grabbed Aichi’s upper arms, to keep him in place, and climbed up into his lap.

“H-Hey, what are you doing!? Naoki-kun!”

His words just weren’t reachin’ me. His body was radiating the smell of flowers, and that smell was like a hook in my brain.

I leaned forward and shoved my face in the crook of Aichi’s neck, running my tongue over the little holes, licking up beads of gross, black gunk. It tasted as sweet as it smelled, and I felt like I was losin’ any and all control I had (and my self-control is pretty lackin’ to begin with, I’ll admit).

Aichi fidgeted and yelped, but I held fast, pressing my lips to his skin, licking and sucking, trying to coax more of that stuff out.

He managed to knock me into the chair as he backed up onto the bed again. “What are you doing!?” he repeated.

It was… surreal. I felt like I was fallin’ apart. “A-Aichi! Please! I want more'a that stuff!”

“What? You mean…?” He pointed to the strings of black fluid still left on his skin, and I nodded.

“Yeah! That stuff!”

“Why!? We don’t even know what it is! Why are you acting like–”

“C-C'mon, Aichi!” It was pathetic how I begged like a damn dog, but I really had nothin’ else on my mind at the time.

Strangely, Aichi was quiet all of a sudden, as if contemplatin’ my bizarre request.

Then he inched forward. “G-Go ahead…” His tone was quiet, like he was embarrassed, but I hardly noticed. I crawled back on the bed and gently laid him against the mattress, loomin’ over him. I was almost tremblin’, I was so excited. When I look back on all this, it was totally gross… but when it was happenin’, I couldn’t help it! Honest!

And Aichi was lookin’ up at me so… expectantly, too. I leaned in lower to him and ran my tongue across his chest, across those little holes, and he grit his teeth and shivered.

The gunk left a thick, oily feeling on the roof of my mouth, but it didn’t stop me from wanting as much of it as I could get.

No, that’s not really right.

It’s not like I wanted it.

It was more like… like I needed it. My head felt so heavy. I nibbled at the edges of the holes, tried to shove the tip of my tongue into them, anything, anything to get more.

And Aichi squirmed under me, little whimpers leavin’ his lips, ones that didn’t really sound pained at all. It was like he got some kinda satisfaction outta everything, and that only drove me further.

'Cuz Aichi is… cute. Is that weird to admit?

If he liked what I was doin’ as much as I liked what I was doin’, well… not much of a reason to stop then, right?

I moved my mouth to press my lips against his, wanting him to taste that stuff, to understand exactly where I was comin’ from. He definitely wasn't fightin' anymore, and our noses knocked a couple times as our mouths slipped around. It was messy, and awkward, and-- God, this is embarrassin'-- I realized he actually tasted like flowers too… or maybe it was just my imagination?

Once there was no more of that gunk, I almost got off the bed to fetch the tweezers, but the idea of plucking any more seeds suddenly didn’t sit right with me.

“Hey… Aichi?”

“Y-Yes…?”

“Why'dja change your mind?”

He looked away. I thought his expression seemed kinda guilty. “I don’t know. I just suddenly felt like… like I should let you,” he said quietly, “it just felt like the right thing to do.”

“But it felt good, didn’t it?”

He nodded.

“So it’s fine, right?”

“But… what am I supposed to do about this?”

Ah… right.

“W-Well, maybe what I did helped! We just gotta wait 'n’ see!”

“I… I guess so.”

So that’s what we did. We waited.

So far there hasn’t been any change, but it’s only been a day. Maybe it’ll take a little while! I’m sure we’ll figure it out.

God, my neck’s been itchy as hell today, though. It’s really buggin’ me…


End file.
